


My world is you

by dasyuridae



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Taakitz Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasyuridae/pseuds/dasyuridae
Summary: A series of drabbles for Taakitz Week 2018, featuring my favourite two nerds.





	1. Day One - A good night

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts for Day 1 were 'firsts', 'kitchen disasters' and "Is there anything I can do?" so I decided to fill all three.

Kravitz didn't technically live with Taako. It was just that, over time, the few material possessions he had had ended up at the elf’s place, and he started spending all his spare time there. More specifically, he spent all his spare time with Taako. He had a home with Taako. Not at his house, which was huge and expensive and often cold, but with the elf. Wherever he was. This time, when he sensed Taako’s presence and stepped through a rift next to him, he was in the kitchen. Ingredients and utensils were scattered across the bench, the elf’s blond hair pulled back into a messy bun, glamour down, ‘kiss the cook’ apron pulled over a skirt and mesh top. The reaper took a moment just to stare at him, feeling the comfortable warmth he always felt with Taako. He was beautiful.  
“Hey, bone boy.” said the elf, sensing his presence from where he was beating cream in a large silver bowl.  
Kravitz smiled. A nickname which from anyone else would be annoying was endearing when Taako used it. “Morning. What are you cooking?”  
The elf turned to look at him, balancing the mixing bowl on his hip. “It’s Ango’s graduation, I thought I’d cook him a celebratory dinner.”Kravitz peered into the bowl of cream. “I thought- Isn’t Angus lactose intolerant?”  
Taako laughed, turning back to where he was mixing. “Well I don’t want the kid to think I actually _like_ him, babe. Taako has a brand to maintain.”  
“Is there anything I can do?” asked the reaper.  
Taako looked at him thoughtfully. “You can’t cook for shit, Krav. When we first met you thought you didn't have to cook instant noodles. ”  
Kravitz laughed, prepared to admit he wasn't the most talented. “But you’ve changed me, babe. Surely there’s something I can do?” He took Taako’s free hand in his and gave his most winning smile.  
“Alright, alright. These are going to be my famous fucking last words but surely you can peel a few potatoes and boil some water. Right?”  
Kravitz nodded. “Yeah I can do that! If I can use a planar scythe, surely I can use a potato peeler.”  
Taako laughed, pulling their hands apart. “Sorry, I misheard you. I think you meant to say ‘yes chef’.”  
Kravitz just shook his head and skirted around Taako. He wasn’t good at cooking, but he was good at watching his boyfriend, and he knew from months of that where most things in the kitchen were kept. So he grabbed a pot, filled it with water, popped it on the stove, and set to work peeling the potatoes. They worked in silence for a long time. These were the moments Kravitz loved, where Taako could let down his persona and just be. These moments were when Kravitz knew he loved Taako. The reaper hadn’t told him yet, not really. He knew that Taako was scared to commit, forgetting after all these years that this was permanent, that Kravitz would still be around in a year’s time. So he didn’t want to pressure him by confessing his love. Not yet. That could wait, until the right time. So instead they stood side by side in the kitchen, peeling potatoes and baking cakes, comfortable in each others presence. It stayed like that, calm and peaceful, until Kravitz noticed the sleeve of his shirt was on fire.   
“Uh.” he said, not really sure what to do. It must have brushed past the flame on the hob, catching quickly. “Taako!”   
Taako turned to look, mouth agape for a second, then started laughing hysterically. Kravitz stared at the elf as he wheezed, crouched over with his hands on his knees.   
“Help me!” cried the reaper.   
Taako just kept laughing, gasping for air. Kravitz pushed past him to the sink, stuffing his arm under the tap and turning it on. When the water hit his arm a burst of steam shot up, but the flames quickly died down. Kravitz stared at the mangled remains of his favourite shirt, then turned to Taako, who was still spasming with laughter.   
“Shut up!”   
Taako glanced up at his face and giggled, but managed to control himself. “Holy shit Krav, I don’t believe it. You just had to fuck it up somehow!”  
Kravitz frowned, crossing his arms. “It was an easy mistake!”  
The elf stood on tiptoe to kiss him, still giggling. “I love you babe, but you’re an idiot.” he said gently. Kravitz felt something catch in his throat as Taako’s eyes widened and flashed back up to meet his.   
The reaper smiled, looking at Taako’s suddenly nervous face. “Love you too, Taako.” he replied, then turned back to his potatoes. As he grabbed the peeler, he smiled as he felt the now familiar flush of warmth that rushed through his body, the stutter of his once silent heart.


	2. Day two - goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako gives up on death, and death gives up on Taako.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prompt for this one was hurt/comfort but uhh. yall? I forgot the comfort. Warnings for violence between partners and a mention of blood.

  
Taako's slap hit Kravitz's cheek with a sting of pain, the high sound of it ringing through the room. The reaper looked at his boyfriend through half-lidded eyes, seeing the next hit coming. He did nothing to stop it. The ring on Taako's hand cut into him this time, a thin line of blood on his cheekbone.   
"Taako." he said, voice choking.   
The elf wasn't listening. His ears were pinned back against his head, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. Kravitz wanted to comfort him, to hold him close and kiss him and do something about the heart he could see was breaking. Instead, he stood there, letting Taako hit him. Each punch, each slap grew weaker as the sobs that wracked the elf’s body became stronger. Kravitz could avoid pain if he wanted, turn off the ability to feel it. Today, he felt every impact. He felt the pain, and he felt the weight of the emotions behind it. Gone was the Taako who blustered and joked. This was a new elf, one who had seen too many of his friends die. Too many members of his small, perfect family. Taako lost the energy to continue eventually, once Kravitz’s face was covered in drops of blood, once his ears rung with the sound. The last punch didn't even reach him, falling uselessly to Taako's side. Then, with a small cry, the elf crumpled to the ground. Kravitz crouched down next to him, pulling him into a hug. He could feel the dampness of Taako's tears soaking into his shirt, the elf’s quaking sobs echoing against his ribs.   
"I'm sorry." he whispered, not sure what else to say.   
Taako pulled away, turning his head. Kravitz felt it in his heart, more than any of the blows he had thrown. He had known it wouldn't last. The years with Taako had been the happiest of his life. He had felt alive again, the pounding heartbeat of love. Raven had warned him. How long could Taako's love last, when Kravitz kept taking his friends from him? Slowly but surely, Kravitz was carving away pieces of Taako's heart. It was no surprise that it became too much, that love turned to blame turned to shaking, sobbing hatred. So Kravitz stood up, looking down at Taako for the second to last time. He took the love that still lived in his heart,and hid it away, slicing a rift back to the Astral Plane. Later, when he watched Taako’s soul drifting on an endless sea, he would cry. For now, he wiped the blood from his face and wished Taako a quiet, sad goodbye. 


	3. Day three - new beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's very easy to get slightly too into necromancy when the reaper is this cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we're back to our regularly scheduled fluff! This one's for the prompt 'roleswap' and it was probably my favourite one to write, so I hope you enjoy

Considering that his job was to find and apprehend magicians disobeying the laws of life and death, Taako didn’t tend to find it provided him with a great dating pool. Most necromancers were greasy types, too busy trying to raise their dead mother to bother with basic things like personal hygiene or a hairbrush. So he was pleasantly surprised when he opened a rift into his latest target’s laboratory. It was clean, without the dust and viscera he generally associated with necromancy labs. There were windows, actual windows, sending beams of sunlight into the room. There weren’t even that many pieces of necromantic equipment, which made sense. This job was a warning, rather than an arrest. Whoever this guy was, he’d simply stepped a little bit too far, and Taako had been sent to deliver a pointed warning. The man obviously wasn’t here at the moment, so Taako settled down into a big chair in one corner and waited. After about twenty minutes, by which time the elf had settled into a languid pose with his legs thrown over the chair’s arm, the door creaked open. A man who had to be the necromancer walked in, not noticing Taako at first. The elf took one look at his face and, smiling, shifted his pose to be just slightly more seductive. Here was a necromancer who understand the basics of style. He was wearing a dark grey suit, his sleeves rolled up to expose muscled arms. His locs were bundled behind his head, and the hint of stubble around his chin gave him a distinguished air.    
“Hey, bubelah.” Taako said, grinning.   
The necromancer jumped and spun around to face him. “Who the fuck are you?” he asked quickly.   
Taako swung his legs off the chair and sat up, leaning his head against his hand. “I’m Taako. And you are Kravitz, dabbling necromancer.”   
“Oh.” said Kravitz. “I’ve heard about you. They warned me.”   
“Oh honey, everyone gets warned about Taako. Hasn’t helped anyone yet.”   
“What do you want from me?” asked the necromancer.   
Taako noticed that Kravitz’s eyes were glancing from his eyes to his lips to his bare, crossed legs and he smiled. “What do I want from you?” he repeated, drawing his eyes languidly over Kravitz’s body and watching him gulp. “Nothing, yet. This is just a, uh, friendly warning. So to speak. You haven’t technically broken any rules, but if you keep up the necromancy, you’ll get on a fair few people’s bad sides. Including mine.”   
Kravitz had the grace to look sheepish. “I wasn’t planning on doing much more, it was just- a short experiment. One time.”   
Taako shrugged, then stood up. “Don’t matter what your plans were, hotshot, it’s about what you did. I assume the warning has been received, so I’ll skedaddle.” The umbrella he held by his side shifted and became a scythe and he ripped a rift in the planar fabric, blowing Kravitz a kiss as he stepped through it.

 

\----

 

A week later, Taako was back. He had been sent to Kravitz’s lab with another warning. Apparently, this guy knew how to do enough to get attention while still not going so far as to be apprehended. This time, when Taako stepped through his rift, Kravitz was waiting. He looked like he was halfway through nervously biting a nail, but he stood up when Taako came in.   
“You know that’s awful for your nail bed.” said the elf.    
“Good to see you too.” replied Kravitz, the faintest of smiles playing around his lips.   
Taako frowned. “Look, I’m used to people being excited to see me, but you really shouldn’t be. You’ve pissed off higher powers again, bucko.”   
Kravitz nodded. “Yeah. Oops, I guess?”   
“Lucky for you, handsome, it’s just another warning. What the fuck are you trying to achieve anyway?”   
The necromancer look embarrassed, reaching up and scratching the back of his head. “Well the first time it was just curiosity. Now, I’m just playing around.”   
“Playing around trying to revive dead birds. What kinda freak are you, Krav? Is it a sex thing? A reviving lost relatives thing? A purely scientific interest thing?” Taako looked at him appraisingly. “I’m thinking sex thing.”   
Kravitz spluttered. “N-No! God! I told you, I’m just playing around.”   
“Yeah alright, alright, I’m just fucking with you. You’re cute, so I’ll tell you this much. We’ve kind of got a three strikes deal going on. So maybe quit playing round or fucking birds or whatever, because let me tell you, you don’t want a trip to Taako town.”   
Kravitz frowned and opened his mouth but before he could speak Taako had whirled around, opening a rift and stepping through it.

 

\----

 

The third time, Kravitz started speaking before Taako could finish. “I know, I know, three strikes! But look, the bird is dead again already. Look, I don’t even care about necromancy that much I just-”   
Taako smiled. He had got this before. “You asking Taako out on a date, bubelah?”   
Kravitz grimaced. “Yeah, I guess I am. God, that’s stupid. Look, forget I even mentioned it. Are you here to arrest me?”   
Taako shrugged. “Yeah, I was. But if you’re actually just interested in getting some, and you’re not going to keep up with the necromancy shit, I suppose I can give you one more chance.”   
“And what-” Kravitz wasn’t meeting Taako’s eyes. “What about the date?”   
The elf raised one perfectly formed eyebrow. “Look, Krav, you’re, uh, you're cute. But don’t you think that would be a tad unprofessional? I’m not going to accept a date with you while I’m reapin' .”   
Kravitz looked deflated but he nodded, starting to bite at a nail. “Yeah. Alright. You won’t see me again, don’t worry. I don’t plan on keeping this necromancy shit up.”   
“Well, it was good to see you, Kravitz. And seriously, reviving dead birds just to see me? Extremely romantic.” Taako twisted on his heel and sliced a rift through the planar fabric, stepping through without looking back at Kravitz’s disappointed face. It wasn’t the first time a necromancer had taken a liking to him, and it probably wouldn’t be the last. Kravitz was cute though, and he seemed nice. He had been right that he couldn’t accept a date on the job but maybe, once he was off… It couldn't hurt to go on one date. Less than a second after reaching the astral plane, he made another rift and stepped through, finding himself in front of a nondescript house. Taako adjusted his braid, cast minor illusion to give himself a new, flashier outfit, and stepped forward to knock on the door. It swung open gently.   
“Hell- Oh.” said Kravitz, looking confused. “Taako?”   
“Sup, bubelah.” Taako replied, grinning. “I’m off work now, so. I’m here to take you up on that date. Want to go grab a coffee?”  
An enormous grin spread over Kravitz’s face and he nodded. “Let me go get dressed!” he said quickly, turning and going back into the house.   
Taako smiled. Maybe, just maybe, necromancers were a better dating pool than he had thought.   
  



	4. Day Five - found family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako was planning a nice dinner where Merle and Magnus could meet his new boyfriend. That, of course, didn't work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I skip Day four? Yes. Am I ashamed? slightly. I forgot to write it and then realised I'd forgotten two days beforehand, with 3 exams and a lab report due in between so I just decided to cut my losses. Anyway, this one is short and a lil bit unedited, but I couldn't resist because I live for the found family trope. The prompt is meet the family!

“Friends, comrades in arms. Idiots who I have allowed to keep me company. I have an announcement.” Taako stood in the doorframe, grinning. His smile was large, but slightly gritted, like he was hiding nervousness.  
Magnus looked up from where he was curled up in his chair, chipping flakes of wood off an unshaped lump. Merle also glanced over, eyebrows raised, from his perusal of the Extreme Teen Bible.    
“You may remember Kravitz, the emissary of death.” Taako continued, striking a forcedly casual pose. “He may have slightly tried to kill us.”   
Merle frowned, waving his soulwood arm in the air. “The guy who took my arm?”   
“No.” replied the elf, “You took your own fucking arm because you’re an idiot. But he have been, uh, in the area at the time, yes. Anyway, I should get to the point. Um. So, have you guys. Have you got any plans for tonight?”   
Merle and Magnus made eye contact, Merle’s shoulders moving in a subtle shrug. “No.” the dwarf said. “Why?”   
“Well. I’m a catch right? So I’m sure you guys have been wondering how come I haven’t got myself a piece of nice arm candy, or become a piece of fucking sweet arm candy. Newsflash! I do. Have some, I mean. Uh.”   
Suddenly, Magnus cracked, laughter erupting from him in wheezes.    
“What?” cried Taako. “Just because you don't know a good thing when you see one, doesn't mean other people can't appreciate the work of art that is Taako!”   
“No, no-” Magnus looked over at Merle, who was laughing now too. “It’s not that. It’s just, we know. You’re fucking death.”   
Taako’s long ears twitched. “How did you know? Fuck, I told that nerd he had to be quiet!”   
Merle pulled a disgusted face. “Nah, we didn’t hear you having sex, the guy came and told us. He said some shit like wanting to apologise for almost killing us, and, what was it Maggie? He knew how much we meant to Taako?”   
Magnus pulled an exaggerated thinking face. “Hmmm, yes, something like that. Or was it ‘Taako loves you guys and I need to know you approve’?”   
Merle nodded sagely. “There was definitely mention of how much you talk about us, and how much you love our company. And I think- maybe? That we are like your family, and he needs the family’s approval?”   
Taako’s cheeks were faintly pink now. “Shut up!” he hissed. “I don’t like you guys, I fucking hate you. And I hate my boyfriend too. I’m going to bed.” He stormed through the common room, heading towards his room as Magnus and Merle erupted in laughter, calling out after him.   
“Sweet dreams, angel!” shouted Merle. “Love you!”   
“You’re the light of my life!” wheezed Magnus, barely getting it through his laughter.    
One slender, elven hand poked out the doorway to Taako’s room and flipped them off before pulling inside, the door slamming shut behind it.    



	5. Day six - toxic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kravitz gets out of his comfort zone (skating) and then right back into it (being gay)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the free day prompt for day 6, I couldnt resist doing an artistic rollerskating one. please forgive the kind of clunky writing and just let yourself imagine taako and lup rollerskating to toxic. also, lup doing the throws is a hill i will die on.

Kravitz was nervous as he made his way into the rink. He'd never skated before but Raven had forced him to come along, yelling something vague about getting him out of the house. So here he was, completely out of his comfort zone, standing at the reception desk for a skate rink. He was early, by about ten minutes, so he rented his skates off the bored looking man behind the counter and made his way around to the side to wait for Raven. Kravitz fiddled with his phone, debating sending her a text, but decided to just wait. As he sat there, trying his best to look like the kind of person that frequented skate rinks, a familiar melody started to play over the speakers.  His head shot up as he chuckled, wondering who was playing Toxic this loudly. As he watched, two people skated on to the rink, smiling widely. It was a boy and a girl, clearly twins, with nearly identical faces. The girl was beautiful, hair in a wavy bob, wearing fishnet tights under shorts made of crushed red velvet. Kravitz’s eyes, however, were glued to her brother. He had hair dyed to an ashy blonde, tied in a long braid that lay down his back. He was wearing a silvery crop top and long blue leggings, and he was stunning. Kravitz watched as the two of them skated towards each other in time with the music. The ease of their movements, their relaxed grace, made it clear that they were well practiced. The lyrics began and the pair of them were suddenly skating backwards around the rink, all of their movements in time with each other. In a move that made Kravitz’s heart drop to his stomach, the girl grabbed her brother and threw him spinning into the air. When he landed, a cheer went up from a crowd Kravitz hadn’t noticed was forming. He glanced down from where his eyes had been locked onto the male skater and saw Raven making her way towards him.   
“Pretty good, aren’t they?” she said as she took a seat next to him.    
“It’s incredible.” replied Kravitz, looking back as both skaters spun on one foot, the other extended into the air behind them.    
“Those are our teachers, Taako and Lup.” Raven pointed as she said their names. “They always do this before class.”    
Kravitz turned to look at her. “Do they- do they think I’ll be able to do shit like that?”   
Raven laughed in response. “No, god no. Those two are international champions. You’ll be learning easy stuff, like not falling over.”   
Kravitz looked back at the pair on the rink as the male twin, Taako, was again lifted over his sister’s head. The song was coming to an end now, the skaters winding down with a series of slow spins. They came to a halt on the last note, arms thrown up in the air, chests heaving. Kravitz and Raven joined the other people around the rink in clapping, which the twins lapped up, bowing with exaggerated flourishes. Once the applause died down most people moved to put their gear on. Kravitz watched for a bit longer, eyes still trained onto the beautiful male skater. The twins were doing gentle laps around the rink now, chatting and laughing with each other. As they went slowly past where Kravitz was sitting, his eyes met Taako’s. The skater gave him a lascivious wink as he went past, and Kravitz felt the blood rising to his cheeks. In that moment, watching Taako glide smoothly on four wheels, Kravitz knew he’d be coming back next week. 


	6. Day seven - home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the apocalypse, you can find peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one, written for the prompt 'coming home' is super short but also one of my favourites of my taakitz pieces.

For the rest of his life, Taako had dreams. They came less and less as the years passed, but every now and then he would wake up gasping, grabbing onto Kravitz for dear life. They didn’t talk about them much. Kravitz didn’t need Taako to tell him, he was happy just to be there for him when he woke up. Once, when Taako was really drunk, he started talking about the dreams. That he would imagine forgetting everyone. He would imagine losing the new family he had found. Kravitz knew that one hundred years of every new friendship, every new love being severed had taken its toll on the elf. It had taken him so long to tell Kravitz that he loved him, so long to find and care for a house. But now, when he had dreams of loss, he woke up to a home. Kravitz beside him, a cat curled up at the end of the bed, his sister and his friends a stonecall away. They had a house, somewhere Taako could accrue all the little glittery things that made him happy. They had a kitchen, fully stocked with ingredients and tools. Taako had a school, a commercial empire, a letterbox bursting with fanmail. He had a home built on love, and trust, and years spent together. So when Taako woke up at night and grasped onto Kravitz, shivering, Kravitz could hold him tight and whisper to him. “Shh… Taako. You’re home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! It'll be ka pai if you leave a kudos or comment, or come and chat at www.chlckenwlngs.tumblr.com.


End file.
